Music production involves the recording of sound (e.g., in the form of vocals, instruments, sound effects, and so forth) onto a non-transitory storage medium (e.g., an analog or digital storage medium). Recording music onto analog storage media (e.g., magnetic tape) is no longer a common practice in the music production/recording industry. Currently, most music production is accomplished using sophisticated software that can record, edit, and produce digital audio files. This software, referred to as digital audio workstation (DAW) software, allows for the manipulation of parameters associated with music tracks and comes in a variety of configurations. Typically, display of and interaction with these music parameters occurs via a two-dimensional display (e.g., a flat-panel monitor). However, two-dimensional displays have limitations (e.g., in terms of versatility of display and degree of control of parameters). Therefore, techniques are needed to better display and control music parameters associated with the various types of DAWs currently used for music production.